Mowing devices are known and are used, among other things, in agriculture to cut stalk stock or stalk-like harvested produce and to lay it on the ground in a swath for pick-up, for example, by a baler. The mowing devices can be constructed as disc mowers and have multiple blade rotors that are arranged one next to the other on a so-called cutter bar. The blade rotors have rotating, oval-shaped mowing discs, on whose long ends, mowing blades are arranged so that they can pivot on the bearing pin. The mowing blades are held so that they can pivot on a bearing shaft constructed on the bearing pin between a spring plate and the mowing discs, wherein the spring plate is in spring-mounted engagement with one end of the bearing pin and this locks on the bearing pin for securing the mowing blade. The bearing pin is typically supported in a mounting hole constructed on the mowing disc and is guided on a side of the mowing disc facing the spring plate through the mounting hole and screwed to a side of the mowing disc facing away from the spring plate with a screw nut. If a mowing blade becomes damaged or worn, the spring plate can be detached from the bearing pin end with a clamping tool, which creates a limited installation space that makes possible the quick removal of the mowing blade from the bearing shaft. While mowing harvested produce, residue constantly accumulates underneath the mowing disc and sticks to the surface of the cutter bar. This can negatively influence the rotational motion of the mowing discs, the discharge of cut produce, and the cutting quality of the mowing blades, so that precautionary measures must be taken to prevent this build-up. Such precautionary measures include, for example, so-called scrapers or skimmers that are arranged between the cutter bar and mowing disc and rotate together with the mowing disc over the surface of the cutter bar. In this way, mowed produce or other residue building up on the surface of the cutter bar is scraped or stripped away from the surface of the cutter bar and the cutter bar is kept clean or is cleared. It is unavoidable that such scrapers or skimmers are subject to a certain amount of wear and thus must be replaced after a given amount of time. Until then, the scrapers or skimmers undergo continuous wear and tear such that the cleaning effect also decreases continuously. Such scrapers or skimmers are constructed as connecting pieces that extend from the mowing disc to the surface of the cutter bar and are, for example, welded or connected non-detachably in some other way, in particular, to the mowing disc. Replacing the scraper is therefore usually complicated and intensive in terms of costs and time and cannot be performed independent of the mowing disc, so that the material selection is also restricted. Furthermore, an adjustment or calibration or even the use of different scrapers for different types or conditions of harvested produce is also usually not possible without replacing the mowing discs as a whole.